


Did You Really Know Me...?

by NerdyBoiYeet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBoiYeet/pseuds/NerdyBoiYeet
Summary: Dream is a monster, he's been tormenting everyone on the Smp and L'manberg for so long.But was it really him...?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 332





	Did You Really Know Me...?

:)

Dream looked at the crowd surrounding him in his base, smiling widly. Nightmare had given him back control, just to show how his friends were attacking him, betraying him. 

"Y'know....I wonder..." Dream said, looking at everyone in the crowd, he had no armor on and no weapons or tools. 

"Shut up, Green bitch! We're not falling for it!" Tommy shouted, wearing Dream's armor and having all of his stuff. 

"Did you really know me?" Dream asks, reaching up and unclipping his mask. 

Everyone watched as it fell to the ground, the porcelain smiling mask that they had all grown to hate shattering on the floor. 

They looked up at his face, eyes wide. 

Half of his face had purple and black streaks running through it. It seemed like they originated from his right eye, which was an almost glowing shade of purple. He had slit pupils on both his eyes, but the one on his left eye had some purple surrounding it, almost like it was an infection that had just begun to spread....

"Dream?" Sapnap whispered, stepping closer.

"I knew it," Dream said, smiling, tears streaming down his face, "You never even realized I wasn't me. You all thought I was a monster, like you expected all this from me.."

"Duckling-" Puffy began, but was immediately cut off.

"NONE OF YOU KNOW ME! I HAVEN'T BEEN IN CONTROL OF MYSELF SINCE THE BEGINNING OF L'MANBERG! BUT YOU ALL DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE! NO ONE DID!" He yelled, his tears falling to the floor. 

The whole area turned grey, everyone gasping and jumping back. 

"What the fuck is going on-" Tommy said, before looking behind Dream, wide eyed and pale. 

There was someone there. He looked exactly like Dream, but his eyes were completely purple. He had on a dark grey hoodie, black turtleneck sweater, black sweatpants, and fingerless gloves. He was also holding the familiar netherite axe in his right hand.

"Oh, Dreamy. I'm so sorry." He said, his voice sounded like Dream's too, but deeper and slightly echoey. His voice was laced with nothing but concern, but everyone could see the glint in his eyes. 

Everyone but Dream, that was. 

The figure- no, Nightmare, walked up to Dream, he was slightly taller than him too. He brought a pale hand up to his face, lightly resting it on his tear stained cheek, stroking slightly. 

"I told you, Dream. They'd never recognize you. None of them know who you really are. Only I do. None of them ever noticed it wasn't you." He said, looking sad. 

The group felt guilt and shame shoot through them. 

Did they really think that Dream was a monster? 

That all of this was expected from someone like him...?

Sapnap's fists clenched tightly, he HAD thought that, definetly. There was no denying it. 

He thought his best friend had become a cold, heartless monster. He didn't even question it....just accepted it. Just like the rest of them. 

What sorry excuses for friends.... family 

But, this wasn't about him, any of them! It was about Dream!

Everyone seemed to notice how Dream was reacting to Nightmare's words. His pupils seemed to be dialated, and the purple surrounding his left pupil seemed to glow slightly, and spread out more by a little bit. 

"I'm sorry.... I should've listened to you..." Dream said, "You were right, they don't know me." "Awww, it's okay, Dreamy. Just accept the truth." Nightmare said, looking into his eyes, "Such a beautiful green, I'm going to love the day they turn completely purple, the day we become one. Just me and my Dreamy." "What the hell!?" Tommy yelled, "DREAM DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! THIS FUCKING CREEP DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Nightmare glared, growling, "You. I should've take care of you a long time ago." He stalked towards Tommy, his axe raised slightly. "No, Nightmare! Don't! Please, he's just a child! I'll go with you!! I'll do whatever you say! Just don't hurt him, or any of them! PLEASE!" Dream cried, running forward and grabbing his hoodie sleeve tightly.

Nightmare sighed, the axe disappeared, before looking at all of them. His eyes glinted with a disgusting, manipulative joy. 

"Do you see? You all have done nothing but bring pain, sadness, and loss to Dream. You didn't even recognize him....and yet, he re he is. Offering everything just for all of you. What pathetic excuses for friends you have, Dream." Nightmare sneered, looking down at the blonde who was clutching his sleeve. 

"What do you even want from him!?" Tubbo demanded, gripping his sword tightly. 

"Simple. I want lots of things. Once I kill all of you, it'll just be Dream and I again. It was like that before all of... YOU showed up. Now he's got the most stupid idea I've ever heard." Nightmare said with a sneer, looking down fondly at the blonde who was still gripping his left arm. 

"What is that idea? Huh!?" Punz snapped, holding his sword tightly. 

"That he could finally have a family and be happy."

Dead silence.

Dream sobbed, falling to his knees, a hand still holding Nightmare's arm, "You're right!" He sobbed, tears streaming heavily, "I never should've thought it would happen....I should've know better."

"It's okay, Dreamy." Nightmare crooned, kneeling beside him and hugging him to his chest, "Just relax...just relax. Rest. You can finally rest now, I know you've been so tired."

The world slowly faded back to normal. Nightmare seemed to disappear and they were all back in Dream's base, standing around him. 

Dream was kneeling still, but he slowly stood up, turning to the crowd with a smile, "Well, still wanna kill him~?" 

His eyes were purple. But the right eye had green around the pupil. 

"Bring him back! NOW!"

"Why? So you can kill him? So you can make him suffer more than he already has?" Nightmare growled, glaring at the group, "You know NOTHING about him."

"DREAM! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! DO YOU REALLY WANT THIS BASTARD TO CONTROL YOU FOREVER!?" Tommy yelled, "C'MON, BIG MAN! YOU CAN DO IT! FIGHT HIM!"

Dream heard Tommy's yelling, confused. They hated him, they wanted him gone. 

He could finally rest....right?/p>

"Yes, Dreamy. Just rest~." Nightmare purred

"C'MON! FIGHT BACK!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"DREAM!"

Dream's eyes snapped open in the dark void where he and Nightmare were able to interact at. 

He glared at Nightmare once he saw him, his mind was no longer clouded by Nightmare's manipulation or magic. He summoned an axe in his hand. 

Nightmare sighed, "It doesn't have to be this way, Dreamy."

Dream practically snarled, "Yes it does." He lunged forward, slamming the axe into Nightmare's mask, the porcelain shattering. 

Meanwhile, everyone watches as Dream collapsed. Sapnap held him up against his chest, tears streaming. 

"C'MON, DREAM!"

Dream gasped for breath, Nightmare had him pinned with a smirk on his face, his sharp fangs showing. 

"Oh Dreamy Poor, little Dreamy. They're liars...they hate you. They've admitted it themselves." Nightmare crooned, purple magic seeming to swirl around Dream. 

Dream struggled against the purple whisps that seemed to begin to control his mind. He could feel his thoughts getting more muddled when.... something happened...

A memory...

Many memories actually...

Times on the Smp, times with his friends, his family. Laughter, love, happiness, kindness.....all of it was what had been given to him by his friends.  
Not by this monster that pretended to.

As soon as that realization came, Nightmare was launched back by a shockwave. He fell to the ground and looked up, shocked. 

"Dreamy-" he began, by was cut off by Dream. 

"Shut up. You're gonna pay for all the suffering you've caused on MY server." Dream said, his voice echoing with the power of an admin. He lifted his left-hand, a green light emiting from it. 

"NO! YOU NEED ME!" Nightmare roared, lunging towards him, "I CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! THEY'LL KILL YOU! THEY HATE YOU!"

"Suck it, purple boi." Dream said with a grin, and a bright green light flashed through the mind scape. 

Everyone watched horrified as Dream went limp, but he suddenly surged forward. He coughed up black goop, with a small amount of purple in it. 

When he finished, he gasped for breath, before looking up at everyone.

"H-hey guys." He said, his eyes were green. Green. GREEN!

"DREAM!" They all sobbed, crushing him in a giant group hug.

........

"Hmmm...I didn't think he had it in him." Someone mused, they sounded an awful lot like Dream. 

"And he managed to activate his true admin powers. That is interesting...I suppose his friends must be important to him. I suppose may've done the same a long time ago. Back when I was mortal, before I became this powerful being..." 

"Oh well, I always get what I want anyways. He'll never truly be free. So, it'll only be a matter of time."

"After all, I'll do anything to stay with my Dreamy~."

:)

(Before I added that final line my sister thought it was DreamXD)


End file.
